


Mentha piperita

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stolen moment between Barbara and her older lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentha piperita

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr forever ago and totally forgot to post it, haha.

She tasted like mints.

It was because she religiously popped one into her mouth in between classes, before talking to someone, after eating – multitudes of reason, all with the same outcome.

He threaded his fingers through red hair, pulled her closer to him. God, he hated himself. As if it wasn’t enough that he let the night air of Gotham pollute her virtuous soul, now it was him, too. 

She whispered his name when they broke apart, breathing deeply for air. His hands trailed down her freckled shoulders and arms, bare because she had dropped her shawl somewhere along the way. The golden evening dress glittered in the moonbeams coming in from the large windows, illuminating her like an angel or some kind of benevolent ghost.

“We should go back downstairs,” he whispered back. He’d already let it go too far, letting her into a room – his room, the most sacred, in a way, because it had been his parents’.

“Why? Because it’s expected of us?”

“Barbara-”

“Let’s do something unexpected,” she countered before he could even voice his argument. She stepped onto the tips of her toes, her flats having been left at the bedroom door. Her fingers ran through his hair, mussing it, making the gelled style become soft and pliable. “Let’s stay in here for the rest of the night. Let’s leave Gotham to everyone else.”

“Because it’s unexpected?”

“Because we want to.” 

His hands were on her clothed hips, her hands in his hair, the intimacy of tangling up in each other apparent.

He nodded before leaning down, bringing their lips together again, pressing their bodies together like puzzle pieces, as he drew them back onto the bed.

“All night?” he breathed out as he fell back first onto his bed.

She smiled down at him, her weight comfortable and dying to be memorized, categorized, and returned to again and again. “All night.”

When the sunbeams of dawn rose over the tree line, Bruce realized that he tasted like mints too.


End file.
